Currently in the field of a curved liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel is generally adhered in a flat form, and then bent by an external force. The liquid crystal display panel is bent to a degree which is determined by a design size and a viewing distance, so as to form a curved structure. In case a color film substrate and an array substrate are adhered in the flat form under vacuum, a black matrix (BM) on the color film substrate play a roles of preventing color resists of different colors from color mixing and inhibiting light leakage. The existing curved liquid crystal display panel suffers from serious problems of light leakage and color mixing.